Watch Dogs: LONEWOLF
by Illogical1612
Summary: In the city of Chicago, there's one man who could shut down everything at the press of a button, and there's several who want to take him down.
1. Mr Dawson

May 2:

He's coming for me.

But I'll be ready.

* * *

May 7:

Hired a kid to take Pearce down a notch.

Jason Moore's his name.

* * *

May 10:

Didn't work.

I feel bad for the kid.

* * *

May 15:

Hired a bunch of bodyguards.

A real group of thugs.

Also hired a professional to take care of Pearce.

He won't know what hit him.

* * *

May 20:

They're all gone.

I don't know what happened to them.

No one does.

* * *

May 25:

I've locked myself in my apartment.

He's coming.

He thinks he can kill me.

I'll show him how wrong he is.

* * *

May 27:

I can hear him coming up the stairs.

If he's trying to be discreet, he certainly isn't.

All my electronics are down.

If he kills me, no one will find out until the neighbors dog smells my corpse.

I won't let that happen.

* * *

**WATCH_DOGS: _LONEWOLF_**


	2. Target

"Jason Moore?" Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face them.

"I have a job for you," he said, looking a little nervous. "There's a guy I want you to hit. Get his bank information, whatever. You mess up his life as much as you can, doing what you do best, and I'll pay you."

"How much?" I asked.

"Five hundred."

"Five hundred dollars?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Five hundred MILLION."

I didn't have to think about it for long.

"Alright. Who is he, and where can I find him?" I didn't really care where he was. I would probably have gone to China for that much cash.

"He's right here in Chicago, and his name's Aiden Pearce." He hesitated before he said his name, his gaze shifting to look around, as if he was sure he was being watched.

_Well, Aiden. Let's see why you're worth so much. _

* * *

I watched my target, Aiden, through the blacked-out windows of my car. It was by no means a rich man's automobile, but it had helped me more than once.

He wasn't doing much of anything, really. All I had seen him do was check his phone a few times. Maybe he was some businessman out for a walk. He had on a brown trench coat with a white sweater, jeans, brown boots and a black baseball cap. Maybe he was just a normal guy that crossed my employer the wrong way. I decided he was no real threat, and started the backdoor hack into his phone.

He seemed to check his phone right as the hack begun. He frowned a little, but this time, he kept it out. He was standing on the sidewalk, completely focused on his phone.

My phone buzzed. Strange. I don't give my number to anyone. I pulled it out, and a letter icon flashing in the middle of the screen showed that I had a new message. I tapped it, and it opened.

"NICE TRY."

_What?_

I looked out of the window, and Aiden was gone. I looked at my phone again, and the hack was still going. It buzzed in my hand again, showing I had a new message. Opening it, I was greeted by another message.

"I'M FEELING GENEROUS. YOU HAVE A 30 SECOND HEAD START. RUN."

Of course, with my infinite wisdom, I didn't run. Thirty seconds later, I got another message.

"BIG MISTAKE."

My car lurched forwards, launching my face into my steering wheel. I felt blood leaking from my nose.

I opened the door and stumbled out, and I saw the car behind me's doors opening too. I was still disoriented from the initial bump, but I tried to run.

I looked back, and saw Aiden walking towards me. Now though, he was sporting a black mask that covered his face, and a handgun that looked like it could easily kill me. He was still carrying his phone in his hand for some reason. Unfortunately, his phone wasn't the thing hurling bullets at me.

I ran through the sidewalk, dodging through fleeing civilians. I heard sirens in the distance. Someone probably called the police when they heard the gunfire. I looked back again, and he was still following me. He was running now too, one hand holding a pistol, and the other holding his phone.

I turned right into an alleyway. There was a bike leaning against one of the sides. If I could just...

I was hit by burning hot water. It knocked me to the ground, soaking my clothes and almost burning my skin. I tried to get up, but slipped and fell again. The water stopped, but I noticed Aiden pointing his gun at my head.

"Look, Jason." He said. His voice was gravelly. "You probably didn't know what you were getting into when you accepted that contract, did you?" He asked. "No sane person would have accepted that knowing I was the target, unless they were too young to know about me. And you don't look insane." He lowered the pistol. "I'm gonna let you live. But I'm also gonna make sure you don't come looking for me again." His pistol let off a horrifyingly loud bang, and pain lashed through my leg. I cried out, clutching my bleeding thigh. Aiden ran down the alley, disappearing around the corner.

The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the red and blue of police sirens.


	3. Criminal

"A criminal. A criminal that we have to stop. That's all Pearce is," I said. I was arguing with my friend, Josh, over the vigilante that Chicago had spent the last few weeks getting acquainted with, Aiden Pearce.

"Trish, he's a hero! Look at all the criminals he's caught so far! There's Moore, Roberts, Andersson,"

"But what about those he's hurt, or even killed, huh? When we got to Moore, he was half-dead from blood loss!"

Josh threw his up in exasperation. "We haven't been doing much better, the only thing we've been focused on is catching the guy, and meanwhile he's doing our job for us! If you don't want him out on the streets, why don't you start doing your job?"

And like a gift from god, at that very moment, I was called to stop Pearce from escaping the police in a car chase.

_I'm going to enjoy this,_ I thought, as I took a seat in front of my computer.

* * *

With a top-down view of the entire city, it was easy to find ways to hinder Pearce's race through the city. Unfortunately, it was substantially more difficult to actually stop him with them. He just avoided everything I threw at him. Slowly, the mob of police cars chasing him was taken down to only three, the others unable to keep up. No matter what I used, road blockers, raised bridges, SWAT helicopters, he just went through them like it was nothing. Unfortunately for him though, he couldn't lose me, just as much as I couldn't stop him. I'd long forgotten about what Pearce had done to deserve this, I just wanted to win.

It might have been luck, but I finally got his car to come to a screeching halt when I cut off his escape by leading him into a dead end. My palms were sweaty. I'd be the one that got Aiden Pearce.

Using a security camera, I got a better view of the situation. Pearce had stepped out of his car, and had his hands behind his head. Just as I was about to brag to John, the camera went dark. There was no way for me to tell what was going on.

It had only been maybe a half a minute, but when the camera came back online, Pearce was gone, and the officers were either lying unconscious, or groaning in pain. After a few seconds of this, the camera cut to a blurry message with static in the background.

"GG".

* * *

When I came to work the next day, I found a familiar man in a trench coat waiting for me.

"Hello, Patricia," He said. He was leaning against the door to my office, his arms folded, and his cap concealing his face behind a layer of shadow. "You already know who I am, so I won't bother telling you." He lifted his cap a little, so his features were visible. "I want you to keep the police out of my business. You do that, and I can find your sister."

Now he had my attention. "My sister's dead," I replied. "But you probably already knew that."

He smiled. "I assure you, she's not." And with that, he walked away.


	4. Jordi

"Oh man, you gotta help me."

"What is it this time, Jordi?" I asked, feigning interest.

"Someone wants me dead."

I chuckled. "Someone always wants you dead, Jordi."

"That's not funny, Pearce. You don't even know, man- this guy sent like, a hundred guys after me. Some ex-fixers too. Someone really, REALLY wants me dead."

"Look, I'd love to help, but I've got something going on right now-"

"COME ON MAN, THESE GUYS ARE GONNA KILL ME." As if to emphasize is point, I heard a few gunshots over the phone.

"Alright, where are you?"

"Lincoln Park. You get there, and I shouldn't be that hard to find."

* * *

As it turns out, Jordi was exaggerating.

There was only ten or twenty of them.

"Christ man, took you long enough," Jordi said as he landed two shots into the chest of one of his would-be assailants.

"You're lucky I came at all," I replied, felling another with a shot to the head.

Jordi snickered. "That's what she said."

"God-fucking-damnit Jordi."

We popped out of cover occasionally to shoot a few rounds, and the enemy numbers were quickly reduced to zero.

"Wooh. Alright." Jordi brushed a few specks of dirt off of his white jacket. I heard sirens.

"You owe me, Jordi," I called over my shoulder as I ran away from the scene.


	5. Lupo

_"I used to ruuuuule the world..."_

Wolf, or as he was known to very few people, Ulf, paced the inside of his cell. Normally, he'd be out by now, but his case was... special.

_"Seas would rise when I gave the word..."_

After all, it wasn't often a professional like him got caught.

He'd been charged with hundreds of cases of murder. It was lucky for him that he was certifiably insane, huh?

However, what Wolf wanted most right now wasn't to escape. It was to shoot that guard that had brought a radio.

Wolf really didn't like Coldplay.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm really not."

Clara was mad at me. Understandably, seeing as how I had just revealed that I was going to break Wolf out of prison, who I had just recently helped the police capture.

"He's a menace!"

"Yes, but I had to interfere because of how good he is at what he does. You see what I'm saying here?"

Clara sighed. "Aiden, if you wanna kill this guy, do it yourself! Don't hire public menace number-fucking-one to do it for you!"

"Clara, this guy's got security. They don't look like much, but those bodyguards are probably going to kill me if I start shooting, and it's a little hard to sneak into an apartment with one entrance. Plus, killing a bunch of war veterans isn't gonna be great for my reputation."

"Personally, I love his plan." T-bone said, throwing his hands into the air.

"Shut up, Grady. No one asked you."

* * *

The guard waved his arms around, trying to get someone, anyone's attention as consciousness left him.

I'd made it to the CTOS security terminal for the prison. Where they keep all sorts of stuff.

That is, until someone like me comes around.


	6. FYI

NICOLE_

_DON'T_CALL_

_I'M_GOING_TO_BE_BUSY_

_AIDEN._


	7. Arm Pearcing

Aiden paced around the room.

"Alright, I'll cut you a deal. You don't kill me, and I won't go after you?" Aiden's target was on the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound to the arm.

"Leave in the 'me killing you' part and we've got a deal." Aiden replied.

Silence.

"Please... I have a daughter. She-" Aiden grabbed him by his collar.

"Lena had a family, too. Me." His voice was strangely calm, but it carried the tone of a vengeful spirit.

"Look man, I told you I had no idea that would hap-"

"Well maybe you should have THOUGHT about it, huh?" Aiden let go, and the man dropped, his head hitting the floor with a quiet _thud._

"You really don't need to kill me, I didn't even-"

"You don't wanna die? Tell me whose fault it was."

"Uh..."

Aiden drew his gun, and spun to face the man. "Wrong answer."


	8. Ellipsis

**/YEARS_LATER.../**

* * *

When I was young, my Grandma always told me stories about The Vigilante.

She told me how he fought for justice, and everything that was right in the world. He never let a crime go unanswered, and he never left people in danger. She told me that even though he had some bad parts in him, he never let it show. Even the police didn't want to go against him, because he was helping so much.

If I ever asked what his name was, she would chuckle, and tell me that I already knew his name. I never really understood what she meant by that.

* * *

"Pearce."

"Mr. Adams."

Principal Adams fixed me with a cold stare.

"You've gotten into a lot of trouble lately, Ms. Pearce." Principal Adams scolded.

"Well, I don't see what for. I mean, Roy clearly deserved it." I replied.

"While that may be, that does not give you the right to play interloper and beat him up for it!"

"I think it does! Clearly you didn't have any intention to do anything about it, and no one else was going to, so I stepped in!"

"There are other ways-"

"To get him to learn his lesson?" I finished for him. "Sure. I'm sure that another week's detention is REALLY gonna help. Why don't we just give terrorists a good ol' time out, and everything will be better?"

"This is your final warning, Ms. Pearce. One more 'incident' like this, and you'll be expelled!"

"Fine. You want me to stop? When Roy starts throwing people in the dumpsters again, I'll tell them who to thank." The door made a loud _thud_ as it slammed shut behind me.

* * *

"We're going to Chicago?" Suddenly, my friday was a lot more exciting.

"Yes, we're going to visit your Grandma Nicky. Your Father's already there waiting, so get a move on!"

I hadn't been to Chicago in a few years. Last time we were there, I'd gone shopping, went hiking in Pawnee, and I may have been involved in stopping a mugger. Normal teenager stuff.


	9. Viceroys

"Don't get in trouble this time, alright?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm not a little girl, you don't have to worry about me going outside."

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's Chicago!" He joked.

"I'm sure Chicago will be fine," I laughed.

* * *

I sat down on a bench, waiting for the bus back to Grandma Nicky's house. One of my hands was deep in the pocket of my hoodie, while I scrolled through my unread e-mails on my smartphone with the other. I noticed someone taking a seat next to me.

"Hello." He said. His voice was gravelly and deep. I was a little surprised, because I wasn't used to strangers starting conversations with me.

"Hey." I replied, not taking my focus off of my phone.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Lena." I was a little creeped out by the guy, but I felt like I could trust him for some reason. Probably not a good thing though.

"That's..." He paused, as if to think about what to say next. "A nice name."

I turned to see who I was talking to, but when I did, there was no one there.

The bus rolled in, and I stood up. The doors opened, and I noticed something a little strange.

The driver was pointing a gun at me.

* * *

"Are you going to shoot me? 'Cause if you are, we might as well get it over with."

"Look kid, if I was going to shoot you, I'd have done it a long time ago. You aren't exactly a good driving buddy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What that means, is if you don't shut up I'm gonna shoot you in the crotch!"

I shut up.

We were in one of the shadier parts of Chicago. The Back of the Yards, I think it's called. I'd heard rumors about this place. There were gangs here, people dying in the streets.

All in all, it wasn't on my top ten places to visit.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Lena!"

"And who is it I have the pleasure of meeting today?"

"Roy's cousin. You really shouldn'ta messed with him. He's got connections. Gang connections. Viceroy connections." He pointed to himself with his thumb. "Me connections."

I laughed. "You think if I could take Roy, I can't take you too?"

"Well, maybe you could in a fair fight. Thing is..." He pulled out a small, metallic object that I guessed was a switchblade. "I don't play fair." He flicked his wrist, and the serrated blade flipped out. It was stained with blood.

I gulped. Definitely a switchblade.


	10. Vigilante

A soda can flew out of the vending machine, striking my captor in the head.

"What the-" A few more soda cans were launched out. Soon, the room was flooding with soda cans.

"SOMEBODY FIX THIS DAMN-" A electronic box exploded behind him, electrocuting, and setting him on fire.

_Oh shit... _

I took my captors' knife, and hid behind a small pile of boxes.

"You guys hear that?" Another gang member said. They were in the room next to mine, and had probably heard the commotion. I heard their muffled footsteps coming towards me...

_BANG! BANG! _Gunshots. My heart was pounding against my rib cage. My hands were sweaty. I heard the door open, and I jumped to my feet, ready to attack.

The man walking through the door put his hands up. He was wearing a trench coat, a baseball cap, and a mask.

"Calm down." His voice was familiar. He was the man from the bus stop. "We better get out of here before more of 'em show up."

"How do I know I can trust you? I don't even know your name."

He sighed. "Well, I have quite a few names. You probably know me as the Vigilante."

Suddenly, I found it very difficult to talk.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day."

* * *

The man that was apparently my childhood hero dropped me off nearby Granda Nicky's house, and left me with a note to give Nicky. I wasn't sure how he knew her, but Grandma had to have gotten her stories from somewhere...

As the door swung closed behind me, my boots were already off, and I was looking everywhere for Grandma, but I couldn't find her.

"Mom?" I shouted in no particular direction.

"Yeah?" She shouted back.

"Where's Grandma?"

"She went out for a walk!"

I suppose the note could wait for a little bit.


End file.
